


Maid and Apples

by lumienarc



Series: Hauntober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumienarc/pseuds/lumienarc
Summary: Entry for Hauntober 2020 prompt #4: Candy apples
Series: Hauntober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948243
Kudos: 1





	Maid and Apples

An apple, the crisps to your ears you bite into it, the juice and sweetness that poured, filling your mouth—but this season, you eat them covered in toffee, bringing more sweetness to your palate. However, this season wasn’t as sweet. The woman set aside a dozen of candy apples she just made, waiting for the time they were to be brought out of her kitchen. The lord was holding an evening party and she was tasked to make these with the apples they harvested from the garden. She did not feel it in her heart anymore, the love for doing her job. She used to. It had been years since the fire died. Just like the joy the kids felt from eating candy apples, she outgrew it. Growing up poor made such treat was delightful for her until it was not anymore.

“Am I ungrateful?” she had asked herself so many times.

“I am taking them with me. We are done with them right now, but you must stand by if we need more. Can you continue to prepare the apples?” she heard one of the butlers said to her. She just nodded obediently. She did not know what to do anymore. She lost herself in thoughts—if not the air. Then, suddenly, she realised she was asleep, or probably unconscious. She was in the air, drenched as she floated through clouds. She did not panic because she believed it was just a dream. The night was falling. It would be bad if she was sleeping and the party went badly because she didn’t make enough candy apples. She turned her body, trying to wake herself up.

“This feels weird,” she muttered, ears deafened by the rushing wind in atmosphere around her. She saw a town under. It looked very familiar. The apple trees certainly did when she floated even closer to the ground. However, she did not go there. She landed under a maple tree. A boy was lying there on top of the overgrown roots. He looked sad and hurt. She saw trail of tears on his temple. She did not recognise him, but she knew he was a rich family’s son.

“How long have you been here?” she asked. The boy did not answer. It felt like he wanted to, but he couldn’t. He didn’t move a muscle. He looked dead, but he was still breathing.

“Who are you? You shouldn’t be here. You should come back home,” she said. She, somehow, took out a candy apple from her apron and put it between the boy’s hands, letting him loosely grip on the stick. “You will be fine, you just have to go home, boy.”

The tears came out even more than before and she did not understand at all what was happening. She blinked and suddenly, she was back in the kitchen. Her left forefinger was dripping with blood. Her blood. She must have cut herself. She was still sitting—she couldn’t be sleeping then. She put down the knife and went to attend the wound. She immediately forgot about what she saw. She never remembered it again. Not for years to come.


End file.
